Demons
by The May Waters
Summary: What is it which resides behind the eyes of the guilds male Dragon Slayers? Why are they protective of who they love? Various one shots about the Dragon Slayers and their love. Inspired by the song, "Demons" by Imagine Dragons; lots of fluff. Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar, Lisanna Strauss.
1. When the Days Are Cold

Demons

Summary: What is it which resides behind the eyes of the guilds male Dragon Slayers? Why are they protective of who they love? Various one shots about the Dragon Slayers and their love. Inspired by the song, "Demons" by Imagine Dragons; lots of fluff.

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartphilia, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar, Lisanna Strauss

**Note: Is it just me or does Gajeel's last name just make him 5 million times hotter? I have a table of contents so you know what chapters to expect in the future. I've not necessarily written them though. This takes place after the Daimatou Enbu, which means Fairy Tail is the top guild in Fiore once again! *cheer***

**P.S. Note: I have a Facebook, Twitter, Email, and Wattpad at which you can contact me or read my stories! My Facebook page is going to be full of snippets from upcoming chapters and so forth, just to keep you all hyped up! The email you can contact me at with suggestions for my stories, or just comments. It's the same as reviewing, but I'll be the only one reading them. My twitter has some fun tweets about various topics. At my Wattpad you can read an original story and don't forget to leave a comment or a vote! It's all on my profile, so go and check it out!**

* * *

Table of Contents:

Chapter 1- When the days are cold

Chapter 2- The cards all fold

Chapter 3- When your dreams all fail

Chapter 4- The ones we hail are the worst of all

Chapter 5- The blood's run stale

Chapter 6- I wanna hide the truth

Chapter 7- I wanna shelter you

Chapter 8- With the beast inside

Chapter 9- There's nowhere we can hide

Chapter 10- No matter what we breed

Chapter 11- We still are made of greed

Chapter 12- This is my kingdom come

Chapter 13- When you feel my heat

Chapter 14- Look into my eyes

Chapter 15- Where my demons hide

Chapter 16- Don't get too close

Chapter 17- It's dark inside

Chapter 18- When the curtain's call is the last of all

Chapter 19- When the lights fade out

Chapter 20- All the sinners crawl

Chapter 21- So they dug your grave

Chapter 22- The masquerade will come calling out

Chapter 23- The mess you've made

Chapter 24- Don't wanna let you down

Chapter 25- I am Hell bound

Chapter 26- This is all for you

Chapter 27- Don't wanna hide the truth

Chapter 28- They say it's what you make

Chapter 29- I say it's up to fate

Chapter 30- It's woven in my soul

Chapter 31- I need to let you go

Chapter 32- Your eyes they shine so bright

Chapter 33- I wanna save that light

Chapter 34- I can't escape this now

Chapter 35- Unless you show me how

May or may not have more… A question will be asked when it nears this point.

* * *

**Chapter Note: I wrote this while listening to Imagine Dragons of course! **

**_Chapter 1_**

When the Days Are Cold

Lucy Heartphilia was approaching the guild at a slow pace as she tried to make her way through the several inches of snow. Lucy was desperate to get to warmth but she'd been walking for 20 minutes already and the guild still wasn't in sight. It didn't take this long when there wasn't mile's of snow in front of her. Lucy despised the cold and wished she had a warmer parka. Her coat was made with goose down feathers and had faux-fur around the hood which was tied tight around her head with a blue scarf. She had deep blue mittens and a woolen hat. The only part of Lucy which poked out into the cold was her nose and it was bright red. Lucy shivered again, but when she blinked through the swirling snow she was able to see the guild just up ahead. Lucy smiled behind her scarf, her pace increasing slightly, she still had to move slowly because it was hard to walk and Lucy didn't want to slip. She could feel snow falling down into her tall boots and sighed; now her toes were likely to be frozen as well. She finally reached the guild door and pushed it open letting a blast of cold air penetrate the heated guild. A few people shivered at the wind before Lucy managed to shut the door behind her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called running over to her best friend.

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted sliding the scarf off of her mouth to reveal her grin.

"Most of the guild is going to be staying in here for the night because it's too hard to traverse in the snow." Levy told her as Lucy removed her scarf, gloves, hood, and cap.

"I might just stay here then. It took me thirty minutes just to get here in that weather." Lucy said reaching up to unzip the zipper which held her coat closed.

"I don't think my apartment has a good enough heater and I can't keep sold-script heat up all night for several reasons." Levy told Lucy as they walked towards the bar.

"I understand it would drain your magic power, but what are the other reasons?" Lucy asked sitting down as Mira came over.

"Do you both want a Hot Chocolate?" She asked before Levy had the chance to answer.

"Yes please." They responded, as she walked away they returned to their conversation before.

"I don't have nearly enough blankets and if I were to cast a heating spell all night I would not only run my magic now, but I would burn Fairy Hills down." Levy explained, a head snapped up from the corner and stared at her back as she discussed her home.

"Oh right, you would probably burn it down." Lucy paused for a moment. "I wouldn't let Natsu anywhere near your apartment."

"No kidding," Levy laughed heartily, "though it is a girl dormitory so I think I'll be okay."

"You could always stay in my apartment with me; I have a fairly good heater." Lucy offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Levy said waving her hand around trying to dismiss the idea.

"You wouldn't be imposing, but I do have a warning about my apartment."

Mira dropped off the mugs of steaming hot chocolate and both girls sipped them warmly, enjoying the taste.

"What warning would that be?" Levy asked, extremely curious.

"Natsu usually climbs in through the window and sleeps in my apartment." Lucy shrugged as Levy's eyes widened.

"He sleeps in your apartment?"

"More like my bed," Lucy snorted into her drink.

"Wow!" Levy looked back down at her hot chocolate. "Is it awkward?"

"Not really, it's nice to have a personal heater." Lucy gave Levy a warm smile and Levy looked down.

"I bet it would be, maybe I wouldn't need to save up for more blankets." Levy swirled the liquid in small circles watching as it made wet pattern on the side of the cup.

"Sorry Levy, I know how you feel." Lucy smiled at her friend setting aside her empty cup.

"It's alright, I'm just glad Jet and Droy don't try to climb into my room." Levy smiled for a moment before hearing the usual shout of:

"LEVY!" It came from both Jet and Droy and Levy immediately looked depressed. They'd been just a little too overbearing recently.

"Hey guys!" Levy greeted turning around in here chair.

"Lucy, you're here!" Natsu yelled across the guild waving his hand in the air.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy replied raising a hand in greeting.

"Happy and I checked your apartment before coming here."

"Aye!" Happy agreed flying off to find some fish.

"How long did it take you to get here then? You must be freezing!" Lucy exclaimed at his non-snow attire.

"Uh, ten minutes? It's pretty warm out there and the snow melts easy." Natsu shrugged.

"You and your stupid fire." Lucy grumbled watching as Levy unsuccessfully fended off Jet and Droy's attention.

"I think I might head home after all Lu-chan." Levy said turning to Lucy who nodded in recognition.

"Good luck in that weather, I'll probably be heading back home too. I hate the cold," Lucy replied; Natsu watched Lucy out of the corner of his eye.

"See you tomorrow Lu-chan!" Levy waved happily as she put on her winter gear and headed out into the snow.

"Bye Levy-chan!" Lucy waved and looked out the doors into the winter snow. She shivered again and turned back to the table not noticing the Dragon Slayer which slipped from his quiet corner to follow Levy home. His little black cat smirking from the table he'd just vacated.

"You cold?" Natsu asked.

"It's winter, it's always cold for normal people." Lucy pointed out before standing. "I'm going to head home; there are no jobs I could take in this weather. See you Natsu."

"Let me go with you, I can help you get through the snow." Natsu suggested standing as well as Lucy began the process of bundling herself up.

"Thanks Natsu, I appreciate it." Lucy smiled before tying her scarf tight around her face. Together they headed back out into the cold.

* * *

Levy had just reached Fairy Hills when she heard footsteps behind her. Levy froze hands on her purse, as the footsteps got closer she turned to face a large dark shape heading straight towards her. Out of fear Levy held up her hands and cried out:

"Solid-Script, Iron!" In hopes of hurting her attacker but there was only a slight crunch and Levy stared at the shape wondering what had gone wrong.

"Maybe I should follow you home more often Shrimp, if I get a meal out of it. Gihi." It was Gajeel, Levy sighed in relief and smiled up at the would be attacker.

"You scared me," Levy accused.

"Sorry shorty," Gajeel said putting a hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Levy asked ignoring the demeaning gestures.

"I heard your conversation with bunny-girl and thought I might help you out with your little problem." Gajeel said fighting as hard as he could to not turn red.

"Really?" Levy looked up at him excited. "How?"

"Uh…" Gajeel looked extremely awkward; he didn't know how to explain the situation.

"Do you want to come in and have something warm to drink?" Levy asked opening the door to the foyer.

"Why not." Gajeel replied hoping he might be able to explain it to her in her apartment.

Levy led him up to her room which she left unlocked and ushered him inside the room made purely out of bookshelves, scrolls, and writing utensils. Gajeel's eyes widened considerably as he took in his surroundings in stunned silence.

"Anything you see interesting? I've read them all so you could borrow one if you like." Levy offered as she located a buried tea kettle and the stove.

"I'm not a big reader." Gajeel told her, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I kind of figured, but it's always nice to offer." Levy smiled at him as she began to heat the water and measure out hot chocolate mix into mugs. "I let Erza and Lucy borrow my books, Erza has the most peculiar appetite for literature. She's lucky I've read a few of her kind of books."

"Oh? How many of her type have you read?"

"The two bookshelves you're standing next to." Levy waved dismissively and Gajeel stared at it in shock.

"There has to be at least five hundred books on those shelves."

"A thousand actually." Levy corrected bringing out the hot drink.

"Why kind of books are they anyway?" Gajeel lifted his hand to one of the books and pulled it off the shelf, read the back and then quickly returned it, his face completely red. "You and Erza read those books?"

"Yeah, they're not half-bad," Levy handed him a cup, "I put Iron chunks in it for you, hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Gajeel told her using his tongue to fish out one of the said bits. He was trying to hide his shock; Levy was not as innocent as he'd thought she was if she read books like the one he'd pulled off the shelf.

"Care to sit down?" Gajeel turned to Levy, finding she had unburied a couch for the both of them to sit on.

"I have something to ask you actually." Gajeel said as he sat down on the couch, trying to stay on the opposite end of her.

"Is it about what you over heard in the guild?" Levy asked bringing her feet up onto the couch and taking a large swallow of the hot liquid.

"Yeah, I was thinking about what you said about your heater and I thought I might be able to help." Gajeel could feel his face heating up and was mentally punching himself for being such an idiot.

"What's your idea?" Levy asked licking her lips slowly drawing his attention.

"I was thinking, maybe, I could be your heater." Levy began to turn red. "Just until you figure out what's wrong with yours."

"Of course." Levy whispered and he was unsure whether or not it was a response to his last sentence or his suggestion. They sat in silence for a moment longer before Levy stood empty cup in hand. "I'm going to change into my pajamas then."

"Right." Gajeel figured it was a yes and sat in silence as he finished off his drink and Iron.

"I'm back." Gajeel looked up to find Levy in a skimpy top which hung loosely on her shoulders and small short short's. He colored only slightly at her outfit before looking back down at his cup.

"Right." Gajeel repeated his earlier statement unsure of what to say in this type of situation. _Why had he even offered in the first place?_

"My, uh, my room's just past that bookshelf." Levy pointed it out and Gajeel glanced up and nodded in recognition as Levy awkwardly made her way through piles of books and into her room.

After a few moments Gajeel stood and placed his cup in her kitchen and set his boots by the door. Sighing in defeat he made his way over to Levy's room and stared at the apparently sleeping Levy. She had been right about the lack of blankets. There was maybe two blankets covering the small girl and they were old with a few holes. Levy appeared to be shivering slightly and Goosebumps were evident on her arms. She shivered again into the wall and Gajeel stepped forward. He had promised to help her stay warm, despite the circumstances it now placed him in. Sliding up next to the small mage Gajeel touched her right shoulder lightly with one hand before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. Levy sighed in her "sleep" and Gajeel let a small "Gihi," slide from his lips before falling asleep.

* * *

"Natsu." Lucy sighed as he tried to climb in the soft bed with her again.

"I said I was coming home with you and you agreed." Natsu complained trying to push past Lucy's arm without hurting her.

"It didn't mean you could sleep in my bed!" Lucy exclaimed sitting up to face him more fully.

"Lucy!" Natsu whined slightly and Lucy gave in.

"Fine, but only because I'm cold and you're unnaturally warm." Lucy crossed her arms and Natsu quickly bounded into the bed with her pulling her up against him as he lay down.

"You know, I could do this all winter." Natsu told her.

"Natsu," Lucy warned turning around to glare at him.

"Alright, just tonight." He agreed before snuggling into her pillow, his lips pressing against her collar bone.

Lucy was unsure of whether or not Natsu knew what he was doing but she ignored it and settled comfortably into the warmth he provided. Sighing she floated off into the world of dreams, a smiling Natsu at her side.

* * *

When the days are cold, it's good to have a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**Note: So there was no Laxus this chapter, but I'll see when I can get him in there. He just didn't seem like he would fit this chapter, so yay! Laxus coming up soon because I need to use his HOT abs somewhere! Gihi! Until next time. ~May**


	2. The Cards All Fold

**Note: AH! My friends and I just made a connection to why Loke's name is Loke! Okay, so his real name is Leo and his previous owner, the one he "killed", is named Karen. In order to atone for his sin and hide his true identity from the world he switched the "o" and the "e" around in his name so his name would then be: Loe, but that isn't a name to use because it's really not a name. Then comes the atoning part of killing his owner, Leo took the "K" from Karen's name and made his new name LOKE! After that glorious outburst, on with the story!**

**P.S. Note: Sorry to stop the story flow, but I now have a deviantart which has 3 Fairy Tail pics on it. I'm going to add more soon!**

**P.S.S. Note: Thank you to all of those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really appreciate everyone!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

The Cards All Fold

Cana sat on her usual table drinking her normal keg of beer and looking completely sober. It was probably something to do with drinking since she was thirteen; she had become a true alcoholic who doesn't act human unless they're drinking. Sometimes though, she would still get a little drunk and it was then all of Cana's strange thoughts would erupt from her mouth to major giggles. Yet she was the best fortune teller in the guild, she was a card mage after all, and it was no surprise to her when three confused and curious mages approached Cana one afternoon when all of the guild boys happened to be out and about.

"Cana will you help us with something?" Lucy asked as she approached with Levy and Lisanna behind her. Cana set down her keg and watched them with large brown eyes, her brunette hair sweeping over her shoulder.

"You want a card reading?" Cana grinned mischievously as all three girls' cheeks dusted a light pink.

"We want to know about our future love lives." Lisanna told her bravely and Cana let out a laugh.

"Of course you do," Cana moved to the bench pulling out her cards. "Let's see what your future holds then shall we?"

Nine cards flipped out onto the table each one a different color on the back, blue, yellow, and silver; each one representing the girls by their hair color. Before Cana could get to the fortune telling of their lives three arguing men walked up together. One was tall, muscular, and blond with a lightning bolt scar traveling over his right eye. He seemed to be annoyed with the topic of conversation. The next was tall, muscular, with long black hair and metal studs piercing his face and ears. Finally was the shortest of the group, still muscular, but with a shock of bubble-gum pink hair on top of his head. He was arguing the most heavily with the metal studded man.

"Oi, Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked pausing his argument as he examined the cards over her shoulder.

"Oh, we were, uh-" Lucy looked to Levy and Lisanna for help but they had just as scared looks on their faces.

"They were having their love lives read before you showed up." Cana huffed reaching for Levy's first card.

"Oh?" Gajeel seemed interested, even Laxus perked up a bit.

"Why don't you deal us in Cana?" Laxus suggested and she smiled happily dealing out more cards. The next three rows were colored with black, pink, and gold.

"First Levy." Cana smiled wickedly as the girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at the table grains. "Your first card says you've spent years fending off the affections of two men who you're not interested in."

Levy actually started to giggle at that. "Cana, we all know that."

"Hey, I'm just reading the cards." Cana shrugged and then moved on. "Your present love life is conflicted, while you are still fending off the attention of two males you are interested in another man who you believe could never return your feelings. Though in your future you will find true love with the toughest of men, the man you never thought would break."

"Ah," Levy said, unsure of how to respond to this proclamation. Her face was slowly going redder as she fiddled with her hands under the table.

"Shall we go Gajeel, or stick with the girls?"

"Stick with the girls." The boys said at the same time watching as all three became uncomfortable under their various stares.

"I want to go to the boys." Lucy grumbled earning her a wide grin from Natsu.

"Too bad, it's three against one." Cana said moving down to Lucy's cards. The first card was flipped and Cana stared at it a moment before interpreting the meaning. "In your past you have been set up on various dates with boys equal to you social status, you were even in an arranged marriage which led to your running away. It was here you met some people possibly worth pursuing."

"You were in an arranged marriage?" Natsu asked; he was staring at Lucy in shock.

"Yeah, I didn't want to marry the guy though, he was stuck up and annoying. I'm glad Fairy Tail took me in."

"Moving back to your cards," Cana said drawing their attention back. "You are currently in love with someone who seems to hold no feelings slightly romantic, in your opinion he doesn't understand what he's doing and pass off his flirtation for density."

"Oh-uh." Lucy was turning pink at the comment.

"But I see in your future you will find true love with the one who confuses you with his motives." Cana smiled at her and it was Lucy's turn to bang her head on the wooden table. "Lisanna."

Cana turned to the silver-haired mage who began to fear for the sanity of her future.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to skip out on this and go over-" Lisanna was cut off when Laxus placed his hand on her head.

"You're staying, just like these other girls." He said not looking at her; Lisanna ducked her head and stared at her cards.

"Lisanna, in your past you were in love with a man you thought you might end up with. Upon your return to Earthland you believed that relationship might return but you found his heart had been given to someone else." Lisanna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at the wood grains of the table. "Right now you have found you've come to love another man, but this man seems to show little interest in you, it sometimes seems as though he'd be better suited for your sister. Yet, in your future you and this man will come together in the most unexpected relationship and find the purest love."

"Really?" Lisanna suddenly looked up excited before blushing and joining Lucy's head on the table.

"Moving to the boys, ah, Gajeel." Cana smiled a bit wickedly as she brought his three cards forward. Gajeel looked as though he wanted to flee the guild altogether. "In your past you have never found girls worth your time, but you always had a tendency to favor the color blue."

"H-hey, don't go saying stuff like that." Gajeel growled glaring at Cana who smirked.

"Honestly, I only read what's on the cards." Cana let out a small laugh. "Now you are still riddled with the memories of your past and look to right your wrongs, but this is mostly focused on the girl you've come to love. In the future you will find she has returned your feelings and forgiven you from the start. With her you will be like a gentle cat and love and cherish her forever."

Gajeel reached up and scratched the back of his head; a red blush was rushing over his cheeks. Suddenly Pantherlily was on the table looking at Gajeel. He turned and walked over to Levy who was watching Gajeel with curiosity. Lily hopped down onto her lap making Levy look at the small exceed. With a smile she pulled him up into a tight hug, Pantherlily patted her arm with his paw smirking at Gajeel. He let out a low growl, Levy released Lily and he curled up in her lap, pressing slightly against her stomach. Levy let her hand drift over his soft fur, earning a purr from the cat.

"Natsu, in your past you were believed to end up with the one you grew up with, but as you aged no such feelings developed despite her feelings for you. You felt the pain in losing a friend, but in the process of moving on you met someone you could easily come to love." Natsu was slowly turning red as Cana talked, he was pretty sure he knew who she was talking about. "Indeed over the course of being with her you have fallen for this girl and you couldn't imagine anyone different. If you ever find out how to tell her your relationship will flourish into something which will last the ages. You have no need to fear the future."

"Thanks Cana." Natsu looked as though his life had become a million times easier as he sunk down in his seat.

"Laxus." Cana gave a small drunk laugh as she moved the last three cards to the middle of the table. "In your past you have not seen the need for family or for love; your main focus has been on gaining power and using the power as a weapon. Though as you have lived throughout your punishment you have found love and family to be your main focus for the future; you could never see how anyone could like someone like you though. Here in your present you consider yourself a wretch and throw out your love because you believe this person cannot accept you for who you've become. Yet in your future you will find the love you aspire for within this woman."

"Brilliant, just spill all my secrets Cana." Laxus growled.

"You asked for you fortune in love!" Cana replied as the various mages walked in six different directions.

Once each had chosen their spot in the guild, far from one another they sat and watched the day pass by. They would look around at each other occasionally, when eyes met faces more often than not turned bright red; one question seemed to be swirling around their minds in particular: _What now?_

* * *

**Note: What a fun chapter, I got to play with invisible tarot cards. Haha, this was a lot of fun to create pasts and futures for them. Now we just have to see what will become of our six mages. ;) ~May**


	3. When Your Dreams All Fail

**Note: To be honest I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter when I first approached it. I got some help from one of my friends and he gave me this idea. I thank you Pix.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

When Your Dreams All Fail

* * *

Levy curled further into her couch, the book resting on her folded legs slipping slightly as she drifted off. There was a sudden knock on the door and Levy set the book aside and opened it to find Gajeel standing her doorway.

"Gajeel!" Levy looked up at him surprised and he gave her a wide grin. "How did you get in? You're not supposed to be here!"

"I have a will of my own." Gajeel leaned in close to her face. "Can I come in?"

"O-of c-course." Levy stuttered staring up at him.

She watched as Gajeel set himself down on her couch before moving one finger, motioning for her to come closer. Levy swallowed lightly before moving over to the couch where he was sitting. Gajeel reached up and grabbed her waist pulling her down into him. He pressed his lips against hers for a moment before moving his lips to her neck. Levy let her fingers slide through his long black hair; this was the best visit she'd received from him.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at her desk writing, she was almost done with the chapter but her eyelids were drooping quite heavily. With another yawn Lucy decided she would finish it in the morning. Lucy turned off the desk lamp and began to make her way over to her bed. There was a sudden clatter at her window and she froze turning to fight off the intruder. It was only Natsu. Lucy sighed in relief as he dropped to the floor of her bedroom.

"Lucy." Natsu greeted pulling her into a firm hug. Lucy returned it easily reveling in his warmth. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Lucy pulled back slightly to look up at the boy in front of her.

"This," he whispered; then his mouth had covered her and he as kissing her hesitantly.

Lucy was shocked, but she quickly responded to his lips on hers. Her hands came up to tug at the ends of his hair earning a small moan from Natsu. Carefully Natsu let his tongue drift over Lucy's bottom lip and she opened her mouth in reply. She felt as though her mouth was being scorched by the sweeping motions of his tongue. Maybe Natsu sneaking into her house was a good thing.

* * *

Lisanna was helping Mira serve people at the Fairy Tail bar. Her eyes were getting heavy the longer she tried to stay up. For some reason the guild had had yet another party and it left her dead on her feet. Lisanna placed her chin on her folded hands which rested on top of the counter. Just as she was going to drift off Laxus approached Lisanna.

"If you don't stay awake Mira will be mad." Laxus told her.

"Yeah well, I'm asleep." Lisanna mumbled back, peeking at Laxus with only one eye.

"Then I had better keep you awake." Laxus let a small grin slid across his mouth before he had pulled her up and over the bar counter and placed his lips on hers.

Lisanna's hands came up to his blond hair and Laxus permitted her to remove the headphones which were always on his head. She set them on the counter next to her and Laxus let out a low growl as her hands roamed over his ears and the hair which was usually covered. She had never felt such soft hair before and he tasted amazing! Laxus pulled back and Lisanna let out a small whimper at the loss of contact.

"The longer you stay awake, the more kisses you'll get." Laxus whispered into her ear and Lisanna quickly hopped off the counter to help Mira serve as fast as she could. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time but she didn't say a single word.

* * *

Levy jerked awake on her couch. The book she'd fallen asleep reading had long since fallen onto the floor and she picked it up gently, setting it safely on the crowded table. She knew it was too good to be true; this was the third time this week Levy had dreamed about the Iron Dragon Slayer. It was beginning to feel like an obsession to Levy. Besides this fact she knew Gajeel would never come through the door, he would probably throw a rock at her window to get her attention before coming to the door. Levy sighed and prepared herself for the day, the guild was sure to be busy and maybe she could sit with the real Gajeel. He may not hold, cuddle, or kiss her like Levy's dream manifestations but he still spent time with her, even if there was no conversation. _Perhaps,_ Levy thought, _Gajeel has feelings for me too; it's a long shot though._

* * *

Lucy jolted in her sleep and she fell off the bed onto the hard floor. She let out a small groan at the cold contact. Slowly she pulled herself up off the floor and worked her way into the bathroom. She ran hot water into her tub and began to soak, trying to wash away the memories of her dream. Sure Natsu always came through her window when he visited but he would never do something so cliché or cheesey. It was only in Lucy's dreams Natsu became a romantic fool who professed his undying love for her. No, he was definitely not the kind of person to behave completely oblivious and never act on even the slightest spark. Lucy pushed herself down into the water further; it would definitely be hard to forget her feelings for Natsu, because they were only growing stronger each day.

* * *

"Lisanna?" A sweet angelic voice asked. Lisanna woke to a small shake and found herself staring into her older sister's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yep, just a little tired." Lisanna smiled up at Mira before shaking herself awake fully and hurrying to help her sister with the guild patrons. She let her eyes slide over to the Rainjinshu. No, Laxus would never act as he had in her dream; he just wasn't made to be… romantic? No, sweet? No, he could definitely be sweet when he wanted to; Laxus wasn't built for a relationship. His personality clashed with anything of the romantic nature. Lisanna let a sigh escape her lips. Only her dreams would be filled with an opposite Laxus, a Laxus which would love her well into the night. Dreams were sometimes much sweeter than reality.

* * *

**Note: I bet you all thought I was making the characters extremely OOC didn't you? Either way, doesn't really matter. Leave me a review; they're what keep me writing! ~May Reach**


	4. The Ones We Hail Are the Worst of All

**Note: Chapter 331, so hilarious. I love it; I can't wait for Hiro Mashima's next update! Did anybody else enjoy chapter 331? This was another tricky chapter, I'm just going to write and see what becomes of it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

The Ones We Hail Are the Worst of All

* * *

It was Natsu and Gajeel who had dragons to look up to for their childhood memories, but here in Laxus' mind he found it hard to remember what he had been blessed with. He had once aspired to be a part of Fairy Tail his grandfather's guild because it was known for its powerful mages'. When he was a teenager he had resented his grandfather for kicking his father out of the guild, but now he saw all the reasoning behind it. Laxus was a dragon slayer who had no fictional dragon to look up to. No, Laxus' dragon was his grandpa and he resented the very idea of it.

The man he had hailed his whole life, the man he said he'd aspired to be. While in his conscious mind Laxus had not been referring to the guild master, his subconscious had. Despite what Laxus considered to be his fatal flaw Makarov was the mightiest of them all. He was the strongest mage and he had the attitude of a great dragon. He was easy to take to despite the angry feelings he occasionally invoked inside of Laxus. It was a terrible thing to hail Makarov, but at the same time there was no one worthier of it than him.

* * *

It was easy to tell who Natsu had looked up to in his younger years. Up until the day Igneel had left him Natsu had aspired to be the strongest fire mage just to gain the approval of his father. He never felt important standing next to or in front of the large red dragon and so he felt as though he should express this in his power. When Igneel had left Natsu felt broken inside and considered the dragon a miserable jerk who didn't care for weaklings. For days Natsu considered himself weak and worthless, concluding it as the reason Igneel had left. Yet as the days and weeks passed on Natsu felt the loneliness overcome him and he realized one of the most important things in the world, Igneel had left to only make Natsu stronger. Everyday Natsu felt his strength grow and he came to thank the dragon who had left him on his own. Igneel was after all his father and one does not simply forget their family so easily. Yes, it was Igneel Natsu thanked and hailed for his childhood; he even thanked Igneel for blessing him with Lucy. Though it may not have been related directly, he knew Igneel's abandonment had led him to the blond celestial mage. If Igneel had not left he wouldn't have become a member of Fairy Tail and never come across the love of his life; in the end all he had towards his father was gratitude.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox was not an easy man to please, and if his past had anything to do with it, he wouldn't change in the future. Gajeel felt hatred, rage, and all manner of evil feelings against Metallicana, the dragon who had raised him. Metallicana, the jerk who left him without so much as a goodbye. Gajeel had been forced to forge a new life for himself, one which happened to cross paths with the guild Fairy Tail; the guild which had quickly become his downfall. In this guild he had learned to care for those around you despite personal feelings for a certain individual. In his heart Gajeel had completely forgiven Metallicana, but on his exterior he posed as though he hated his father.

Sitting here with Levy though, it was all because of his father. The man he now held the highest respect for was a dragon Gajeel would never see again. In truth he hated the feeling of gratitude toward anyone, but here he was thanking everyone in his life, just not out loud. Indeed, it was hard to admit, even in his mind, Gajeel hailed the Iron Dragon who made him the man he is.

* * *

**Note: There's no romance to this chapter, but I think it really explains some of the pain the Dragon Slayer's had to face throughout their lives. It was a nice chapter to get out of my system. Leave me a review! ~May Reach**


	5. The Blood's Run Stale

**Note: Another chapter! I'll probably update one chapter a week if I can manage it. I'm trying to do that with all of my stories. This chapter takes place just after a dangerous mission which Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus went on together. ~May**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

The Blood's Run Stale

* * *

The three dragon slayers stumbled through the door of the guild falling down onto the floor. There was blood pooling around their bodies. Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy rushed forward to help them up. Once the boys were leaning on the girls for support, little Levy with all of Gajeel's weight, they dragged them to the infirmary where Mira was waiting with medical supplies. Jet was already on his way to fetch Porlyuscia. The boys were laid on separate beds and Mira headed over to Laxus first. Lucy found the disinfectant and a few cleaning pads which she brought over to Natsu.

"This is going to sting a bit." Lucy warned the nearly unconscious Natsu.

"I can handle it." He whispered trying to lift his hand.

"If you fling out I'm tying you to the bed." Lucy told him dipping the cloth in the disinfectant.

"Of course," he grumbled in response as Lucy removed the few strips of cloth still covering his wounds. She extended the cloth and pressed it on the largest gash first. Natsu let out a loud gasp as it stung, but he gripped the bed's sheets to keep himself from lashing out at Lucy. She moved her way down the cut, watching him hiss and writhe in pain.

* * *

Levy wasn't having much luck with Gajeel. He was being incredibly stubborn; Pantherlily stood watch at the side of his bed. Levy was trying to get a good view of his injuries, but she kept getting pushed away from the buff man.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed before yelling something which echoed down into the rest of the guild: "Will you just let me take your clothes off?"

"Levy." Lily looked up at the girl who was glaring at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I know what I said and I don't care, he's being stubborn!" Levy growled glaring at the man who was slowly turning a flushed red despite his lack of blood.

"Gajeel, if I were you I'd let her remove your shirt." Lily turned to his owner, a smirk now the dominant feature on his face.

"Fine," Gajeel conceded and let the small girl approach him. Most of his shirt was already ripped and she finished the job by tearing it enough to pull it away from his sticky wounds. Gajeel hissed in slightly pain as the clothing was removed and she gave him a look.

"You know I have to clean these." Levy said pulling a tray of medical supplies towards herself. Gajeel nodded in recognition as she began to cut off small wipes to clean his wounds. Lucy delivered the bottle of disinfectant to her having finished with Natsu's wounds. Levy soaked the cloth and then stretched out her hand to Gajeel's chest where the largest wound resided. She gently pressed it down onto the cut and Gajeel's hand sunk deep into the mattress.

"You're going to kill me with that." He growled and she glared right back.

"I have to clean your wounds, so you kill this bed, I kill you, or you hurt me while lashing out. Your choice, but I'll keep coming back." Levy said it as a fact and he stared up at her in awe for a moment.

"I'll try not to die shrimp." Gajeel said sinking his hand deeper into the fabric below him. Levy smiled and began to move the cloth on ignoring the pained growls ripping from Gajeel's mouth.

* * *

"It's a good thing we have two bottles of disinfectant, Levy and Lucy can share while we take care of Laxus." Mira said pulling out long lengths of bandages. Lisanna nodded as she pressed another pad of disinfectant to the clotting wound on his shoulder.

"Levy looks as though she's enjoying herself over there." Mira smiled watching as Gajeel shoved her away from him again and she yelled at him.

"Once Droy sees her he's going to have something to say." Lisanna muttered.

"Probably a good thing Jet wasn't here as well. The poor girl," Mira finished ripping the bandages and left them on the cart for Lisanna before moving over to cut some for Lucy.

* * *

"Honestly you have to let me put the bandage on it or it's going to keep bleeding." Levy scolded holding a long strip in her hand.

"You're not putting any bandage on me woman." Gajeel said trying to stand up.

"Yes I am, now sit still while I wrap this around you." Levy dove for him again, and slipped past his outstretched arm effectively burying her head in his chest. Gajeel was so surprised he didn't move and she was able to situate herself on his lap and extend her hands around him to pull the bandage into place.

"Oi," Gajeel grabbed the back of her shirt and attempted to pull her away. In retaliation Levy wrapped her legs around his waist making him unable to move her.

"I'm doing this whether you like it or not." Levy said reaching for the second bandage.

He let out a low growl but sat back slightly, Levy wrapped the bandages up tight and once she was done she left his lap, making Gajeel feel just a little alone.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Levy asked with a smile and Gajeel glared at her in response. "You'll have to change those tomorrow, you have two options."

"They are?" He prompted, Levy turned a light pink.

"Lily could change them for you, or you could let me come over and reapply them." Forget pink, she was completely red.

"I'll let you do it, Lily's a bit rough." Gajeel admitted and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow then." Levy waved as she exited the infirmary and walked back down to the guild.

* * *

Porlyuscia was currently working on creating a healing drink for the three dragon slayers as they waited to be let out of the infirmary. Lisanna was talking to Laxus and trying to remove his headphones which he was refusing. Natsu was leaning into Lucy as she talked to him and Happy sat eating a fish on the headstand. Mira was back to working the bar downstairs, shouts and cheers were floating up the stairs into the infirmary. It was just as noisy as usual.

* * *

"Can I crash at your place tonight Lucy?" Natsu asked his head on her shoulder.

"I guess so." Lucy replied rubbing his spiky hair for a moment.

"You lllllliiiiike each other." Happy rolled off making both of them go red.

"What!? No." They said together making the exceed smile only wider.

* * *

"Come on, I just want to see what you're listening to." Lisanna pulled again against Laxus' hands which were covering hers on the headphones.

"Oh you do, do you?" Laxus smirked at the smaller girl who tugged once more. "Okay."

Lisanna looked up surprised as he transferred the headphones to her head. Sudden music flooded her ears, it was country. Lisanna pulled a face at the music. Laxus began to laugh at her surprise.

"Did you think it was metal?" He asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yes." Lisanna muttered, placing her hands between her legs.

"Can I have them back now?" He asked her placing his hands on his own headphones.

"No! This is a good song." It was Lisanna's turn to trap his hands on the headphones.

"Oh? What song is it?"

"I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes." To her surprise Laxus began to softly sing the lyrics just to her on the exact beat of the song ringing in her ears.

* * *

**Note: Eep! So much fun. I'm working on a Deviantart for this chapter. I'll announce when I have it finished. Leave me a review! I won't update next week if I don't have 10 reviews! ~May**


	6. I Wanna Hide the Truth

**Note: Yay, chapter 6! I never got 10 reviews though. -_- I have a confession to make… I sluffed an hour of math today. I know, I'm so terrible. ;) Just kidding, I feel liberated. There was only my friend and I at school today since it was the "last day" (there is really two more days) anyway. We were there and she had to go to a dentist appointment. She was going to send us to another teacher who was watching a boring math movie so we asked if we could have an excusal slip for the library. Instead we just walked out of the school and home to my house. It was awesome.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

I Wanna Hide the Truth

* * *

It was awfully hard for Natsu to hide his true feelings for Lucy. Lucy had gone on a short solo mission not long before and he had begged to come with, only t o be rejected and shown how simple it would be for her to complete. It was a few days later Loke came walking into the guild with an unconscious Lucy in his arms. Natsu had lept from the table where he'd been waiting and taken Lucy from Loke, holding her up against him and taking in the sweet smell of strawberries which always floated around her.

"What happened?" Natsu asked pulling the celestial mage closer to him.

"WE were on our way back when some guys from Raven Tail came out of nowhere. Lucy got me out in time but she still took some damage. I figure they're a little sore after disqualifying in the Daimatou Enbu. Lucy's been out for a day." Loke explained.

"Why didn't you protect her?" Natsu growled.

"I did my best; I can't block all five guys at once. Not even you can Natsu, Lucy fought valiantly but they got a good shot at her." Loke stretched out a hand to pat Lucy's back, only to have Natsu wave it away.

"I'm taking her home." He said before pushing the guild doors open and carrying her towards her apartment. Lucy stirred on their walk home and snuggled into his shoulder, her lips grazing his shoulder before she realized she was on a person.

"N-Natsu?"

"Hey Lucy." Natsu replied as she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Loke turned up at the guild with you passed out from a fight against some Raven Tail jerks. I volunteered to bring you home." Natsu altered the story slightly to not make him sound quite so… pushy.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at him and he knew it was all worth it just for her smile.

"No problem Lucy." Natsu replied. Maybe eventually he could tell her how he really felt.

* * *

Gajeel was seated at his usual table with Lily; he had a bowl of iron bits in it. A piece would occasionally reach his mouth, but his eyes never followed the simple movement. They were focused on the small blue haired mage sitting across from him. He hadn't expected her to approach him and sit across from him. Jet and Droy were situated on either side, both of them now eight years older than her and the difference was obvious. Levy glanced up from her book and saw Gajeel watching her. He made to look away but she gave him a wide smile before returning to the book in front of her. His eyes rounded slightly in shock, while Jet and Droy pretended to not have noticed.

Lily smirked up at the Dragon Slayer who promptly swapped playfully at him; his bowl no empty Gajeel made to move away but a soft foot collided with his leg. Levy was stopping him slightly from going away from where she was. He paused trying to think of what to do. Lily who was standing on the bench, saw Levy's foot on Gajeel's leg and knew the dilemma the man was in. Being the nice exceed Pantherlily was he gestured to Gajeel's bowl.

"Would you like me to get you a refill?"

"Why not?" Gajeel grunted handing the empty bowl to Lily who flew over to the bar to retrieve more Iron.

Gajeel reached under the table and gently wrapped one of his hands around Levy's foot. She squeaked in surprise making the larger man smirk. She looked up from her book a light blush covering her face. He gently removed her foot and leaned back pressing his knee against hers. Jet and Droy moved away to look at the request board leaving Levy and Gajeel alone. Someday soon he might tell her his feelings, but for now he would try his best to hide the truth.

* * *

Lisanna was carrying a particularly heavy tray when he came to her rescue. It had been a couple years since she'd done heavy serving and she was out of practice. The heavy tray had begun to slip backwards and she wasn't going to be able to catch it. It suddenly was steadied by a much taller person standing behind her. Laxus stood behind her holding the tray so it wouldn't fall.

"Maybe you shouldn't try carrying so much at once." Laxus removed the tray from her hand and set it down on the counter. "You're not Mira."

"I know; I just want to help." Lisanna crossed her arms and glared up at the second generation dragon slayer.

"You can still help; just don't try to do too much."

Then he was gone, back to the Raijinshuu and their table. Lisanna huffed and took a few things off her tray before returning to her serving. Laxus was watching from his team, Lisanna seemed to be taking his advice and he breathed a little easier. He thought for sure he'd blown his carefully covered feelings when he moved to help the youngest Strauss. It was not the time for him to reveal his feelings, for now they would stay hidden because it was safest.

* * *

**Note: If any of you are curious, or enjoy looking at pictures of LOKE I have added a pic of him on my DeviantArt. The link is on my profile. I hope you like it; I worked on him for a week and a half. I'm doing some of the Fairy Tail characters, mostly the main ones. Anyway, drop me a review. No update without ten reviews! ~May**


	7. I Wanna Shelter You

**Note: I already have an idea for chapter 10 and 11 so I'm trying to get there as fast as I can. Eep, I can't wait for chapter eleven now. I was given the idea by a Fremione FanFic I read once and from the last chapter. Hehe, I feel devious.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

I Wanna Shelter You

* * *

Gajeel was currently staring down at the small bluenette who had situated herself on his lap. The small girl molded perfectly with him, he didn't' want to admit it but it felt extremely nice. Levy moved slightly to position herself better and Gajeel fisted the hand behind her. He didn't need a reaction at this particular moment.

"Shrimp," He growled bearing his face down on the small girl.

"Yes?" Levy looked up at him so innocently and cute he almost lost concentration.

"What're you doing?"

"Sitting,"

"On me?"

"Well I should hope it's you, otherwise this is awkward." Levy returned putting her head back on his chest.

"Levy,"

"You said my name!" Levy shot out of his lap and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't." Gajeel tried to deny with a frown.

"You did, I just heard it moments ago."

"Shrimp," He warned.

"Fine I'll just go sit on Jet, I'm sure he won't complain." Levy sniffed heading off towards her team mates.

"Fine, I said your name Levy; please come back."

"Oh so you want me on your lap?" Levy gave him a wide grin.

"Just get over here." Gajeel growled and she gladly walked back over situating herself in his lap and laying her head on his chest. She let out a small sigh of contentment making Gajeel grunt. To Levy, he was her shelter.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out.

Lightning had just struck a spot two feet from the Celestial Mage and she flew back from the blast. They had encountered a storm on the way back from their mission. It was so sudden none of them had had time to find any shelter. Natsu jumped and collided with Lucy as another bolt hit where she had just been standing. The pair rolled down the hill, and came to a stop in the flowing mud at the bottom. Natsu was lying across Lucy protectively.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Lucy replied trying to wiggle out of the mud.

"I think we'd better stay here for a while, until the storm dies out. It's the best shelter we've had."

"It's up to you to keep me warm then." Lucy was shivering in the rain and mud. Natsu lowered himself to her, pulling her into his unnaturally warm body.

"No problem." Natsu muttered, loving the feel of being Lucy's shelter from the awful storm.

* * *

Lisanna was in trouble. He could tell just by the scream he heard a moment ago, the whole guild had frozen while Laxus responded immediately; he was out of the guild front doors before anyone had realized what was going on. He could smell her cranberry scent wafting from an alleyway nearby. Laxus ran for the alley to see a dirty man standing over her a whip in hand.

"I'll teach you to bend to my will now girl; you're mine sweetheart." The man growled. His hand came back the whip flicking to and fro from the motion. Just as it was coming down Laxus threw himself over Lisanna without another thought. His fur coat flying off and landing in the dirt of the alleyway; the whip cracked on Laxus' back and he let out a low grunt.

"Laxus," Lisanna whispered shocked. He merely grinned at the girl and willed his lightning to strike the man behind him. The man screamed in pain as he was fried, the extra static power charring the brick walls around him.

"I've got you." Laxus whispered picking Lisanna up and wrapping her tight into his chest. She clutched at his shirt, tears pouring over her tightly closed eyes. He would always be there to shelter her from any danger.

* * *

**Note: I was almost done with this chapter when I opened it up. Didn't realize it and nearly started writing chapter 8. Hehe, well, ten reviews and I'll update next week folks!**


	8. With the Beast Inside

**Note: I drew a new deviantart piece of Jellal if anyone is interested. The link to my deviantart is on my profile.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

With the Beast Inside

* * *

Fairy Tail was in a midst of another war between guilds. This time it was with a Dark Guild. The three male dragon slayers of the guild were put on the front line. The guild kept Wendy back because she was a very important asset to the health of the whole guild. Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna were in the second line of fire, Levy on the side for word firing, Lucy in the middle with Celestial Keys in hand, Lisanna on the other side for aerial and other guard attacks. The Dragon Slayers had put up a fight over the girls position originally, but perhaps with them closer it would be easier to protect each one. The men strode forward, Natsu with flames surrounding his hands, Laxus' lightning crackling all around him, and Gajeel's grin and Iron fist in place.

Once the battle started the Dragon Slayers lost sight of their mates which made each one nervous. Flashes of their magic showed them where the girls might be; eventually even those flashes began to dim. A scream resonated from the left side of the room, the men reacted together to figure out who it had been. Laxus was the first to attack; he used his lightening to blast a path apart to the person who had screamed. Lisanna was there, surrounded by the enemy. Laxus stalked towards them Lightning already crackling all around him as he stalked hungrily towards the men threatening her.

A second scream came from the middle and Natsu used his breath to clear a second path to find Lucy on the ground, almost out of magical power and under heavy attack. Natsu charged in, his fist flaming and crackling with his lightning fire dragon attack. The third scream Gajeel reacted to, he used his Iron spear to help him swing from the wooden rafters down in front of Levy who was pushed up against a wall. With one sweep of his giant blade he took out half of the attackers, the next few uncertain of whether or not to charge forward with an attack. Gajeel gave them an evil grin. At one moment, with those left in the dark guild they witnessed the immense power the Dragon Slayers emitted.

They moved together against the last forces, each one like a prowling beast. The girls shivered a bit in fear, they could see the sleeping dragon with inside each of the boys. It was the beast which would overtake them in a fight. The trio seemed to transform in front of everyone, their bodies grew with each step, their power rising to huge heights. The men flew as one towards the enemy, wings seeming to sprout from their backs, their hands turning into the claws of a monster. The war was won in a matter of moments because of the beasts harboring inside each Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**Note: I've already started writing chapter 9, before I even finished this chapter, so if I get TEN reviews I will give you the next chapter. I've also had an idea; I'm going to write what songs I listened to while writing this at the end of each chapter.**

**Songs: Start a Fire by Ryan Star, Heart Vacancy by The Wanted, Demons by Imagine Dragons (Of course)**


	9. There's Nowhere We Can Hide

**Note: I got ten reviews so... I started writing this before I finished chapter 8 because the idea struck me and I just had to write it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

There's Nowhere We Can Hide

* * *

Levy was feeling a bit down today as she walked towards the guild, perhaps Gajeel could make her feel better? It was a long shot, but he usually did something to lift her spirits, if only slightly. She walked inside and over to Gajeel, Lily was amazingly not with him. She swallowed hard before tentatively stepping forward and making a noise to attract his attention.

"Gajeel?" She whispered.

"What Shrimp?" Gajeel snapped; he was not in the mood to be bothered today. "Did you just come over her to ask me to solve one of your stupid problems with your lovers or what? You're freaking annoying, you know that? I don't need some smart, weak, shorty hanging off me all the time."

"I was just coming to say hi, I guess I'll leave you alone now." Levy ducked her head, tears already threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Levy turned and walked quickly towards the back door of the guild, she hid in the small barn the tears finally making their appearance. She cried for what seemed like hours, her sobs echoing to just outside the barn doors.

* * *

"Hey Natsu, I was wondering if you might want to go on a job toget-"

"No Lucy! I don't want to go on a job with you ever again. You always end up complaining about how I destroy everything and you're still not able to pay your rent. It's annoying, all I ever get is a complaining Lucy out of every mission we do together. Just go find someone else who will help you get your dang rent because I'm obviously not any help."

"Natsu-" Lucy tried.

"Shut up Lucy and just go away," He growled; Lucy nodded lowering her head as she took the same path as Levy out to the barn. Lucy heard Levy's tears and quickly joined the smaller girl.

"Can I join you?" Lucy asked sitting down next to Levy, tears spilling from her eyes as well.

"Yes… Was yours Natsu?" Levy whispered.

"Yeah, and yours was Gajeel?" Levy nodded and the girls wrapped each other in a hug their crying reaching slightly farther than before.

* * *

Lisanna was helping her sister maintain the bar when she heard the topic of conversation at Laxus' table.

"How could I ever like Lisanna? She was supposed to be dead and I think it would've been better for the Strauss' if she had stayed that way. She's so annoying trying to help her sister around this place; she's not nearly as good as the others. Her magic is also weak compared to her siblings; I mean, what's so great about being able to turn into an animal? We have enough of those around the guild; I wish she'd just bugger off honestly." Laxus ground out, to the rainjinshu. The tray of glasses fell from Lisanna's outstretched hand. It cascaded to the floor in a shower of liquid and glass. Lisanna quickly bent down apologizing profusely as she hurriedly cleaned up the mess. Once she was done Lisanna told her sister she would be outside, then she ran for the back door. It was moments later when she joined Levy and Lucy in their crying. Today was just a day for broken hearts; perhaps the next day would be better?

* * *

After a couple of hours the girls cries had silenced to sniffles, it was growing dark and they decided it would be best to head home. The girls exited the barn together, sniffles and small whimpers escaping their lips at various moments. They were walking towards the front of the guild when three hulking figures stepped out of the shadows, it was the Dragon Slayers they had been insulted by just hours before. They screamed at the sight, each girl running in a different direction towards their houses. Perhaps it was a bit much to run from them, but they had been insulted by those they loved and it created a sore spot. Apparently there was no where they could hide.

* * *

**Note: I was listening to some depressing music while writing this. Now I feel all sad inside. Sigh. Ten Reviews maybe?**

******I'm doing a limited time offer. If you've ever been curious about me then here's your chance. You can ask me any question you want in the reviews and I will answer them. Even if you're a guest you can take part, I'll post all the answers and questions on my profile so you can go and see the answer to your question there. I won't post your name or anything though. So if you want to ask me any questions just do so, though if I personally don't deem them appropriate, or as a too personal question I am allowed to veto the question. Thanks! Leave me a review! ~May**

**Songs: Rose Colored Glasses by John Conlee, Friday Night Blues by John Conlee, Heart Vacancy by The Wanted, Start a Fire by Ryan Star, Miss Emily's Picture by John Conlee, I Don't Remember Loving You by John Conlee**


	10. No Matter What We Breed

**NOTE: YES YES YES! FINALLY TO CHAPTER TEN! I was signing the lyrics to figure out what chapter I was on then realized I was finally to the start of my two BIG ideas which is why this is in CAPS! On with the story! Also, answers to the questions which were asked in the reviews are up on my profile.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

No Matter What We Breed

* * *

"You have piercings." Nashi stated patting Gale's head.

"I'm like my daddy," He said trying to sound tough.

"Mommy says I'm like my daddy." Nashi told him folding her hands behind her back as she smiled up at the boy.

"You're you a girl, you can't be like your daddy." Gale told her with a glare.

"You have blue hair like your mommy though!" Nashi exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

* * *

"She's so cute!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the small blond girl in Lisanna's arms. The new Dreyar baby was named Lalianna.

"Yeah, you're little boy is handsome as well." Lisanna returned gesturing to the small bundle Natsu was crooning over.

"Ryu is pretty cute isn't he?" Lucy giggled slightly.

"One day all of our children are going to grow up and fall in love just like we did." Lisanna sighed; Laxus looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're rushing it a bit, aren't you?"

"We're mother's, we don't rush anything!" Levy replied walking over with her second son, Metallic, wiggling to escape from her arms.

"I think you rushed giving Gale piercings," Laxus stated.

"I had them at his age," Gajeel grumbled as he watched Nashi argue with Gale.

The girls tittered as they continued to talk about their children's future.

* * *

"I can't believe my son is dating ice idiot's daughter." Natsu grumbled.

"I think it's cute, and honestly," Lucy gave him a look, "I thought you'd be more upset about Nashi dating Gale."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh Natsu," She ruffled his hair gently before walking over to join Levy who seemed to be having a similar conversation with her husband. Gajeel was grumbling under his breath.

"Laxus is being insufferable," Lisanna complained as she dropped onto the bench next to Lucy and across from Levy.

"Complaining about Lalianna dating Metallic?" Lucy asked folding her arms and propping them on the table in front of her.

"Yes!" Her head slammed down onto the table. Levy began to giggle.

"Gajeel isn't too happy about both his sons going after Natsu's and Laxus' children as well."

"Natsu's trying to ignore the fact Nashi is with Gale by concentrating on Ryu and Janie." Lucy stated fluffing her hair slightly.

"Of course he is." Lisanna mumbled.

* * *

That night Lucy was sitting up reading a book in bed while Natsu finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He crawled up onto the bed and then pulled Lucy's book away from her.

"Hey!" She protested reaching for the book. Natsu slid her bookmark in place, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips while setting it on the nightstand.

"Hey yourself," He whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined shoving his face away from hers.

"What?" Natsu was laughing as she sunk down into the covers turning her back on him. "Don't be like that Lucy!"

Natsu inched up behind his wife pulling her back into his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her middle. Lucy turned around so her face was in the crook of his neck. The pair fell asleep wrapped up tightly in tangled limbs.

* * *

"Laxus?" Lisanna asked as she made her way into the bedroom. The tall Dragon Slayer looked up from the desk in the corner.

"Lisanna," He returned and she came over, placing her hands on his bare shoulder and leaning over to look at what he was working on.

"More guild paperwork?" She whispered setting her chin on top of her hands.

"As always, Natsu is still destructive in his older years. You'd think he'd mature a bit."

"Aw, you know he doesn't mean any of it. You destroy quite a bit sometimes too,"

"You trying to start something?" Laxus asked with a smirk in her direction. Lisanna squeaked slightly as he stood and reached down; she was lifted off the ground and hung over his shoulder.

"Laxus!"

"You asked for it," He replied before rolling both of them onto the bed. Lisanna laughed as they came to a stop just before rolling off the other side.

"I love you," She told him a hand coming up to touch his right cheek lightly.

"I love you too," Laxus whispered pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as the big man scooped her up in his arms bridal style. Her two sons glanced up from the couch where they were playing a game, but quickly looked away. Their parents were being "lovey" again.

"What shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a small chuckled.

"Put me down!"

"Nope," He replied carrying her to the bedroom.

"Please?"

"Not gonna happen shorty,"

"I hate you," Levy folded her arms and tried to turn away from her small bust falling into Gajeel's left hand.

"Gihi, no you don't." He was quite close to her ear when he said this and she screamed slightly falling onto the bed.

Levy bounced somewhat, Lily who had been curled up on the pillows opened one eye before spreading his wings and swooping out of the room.

* * *

**Note: Yay, my big ideas! Yay! You can still ask questions if you like, I'll still answer them.**

**Songs: _Everything Ends_ by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year, _Come and Get It _by Selena Gomez, _Let the Games Begin_ by Starkid from A Very Potter Sequel, _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons**


	11. We Still Are Made of Greed

**Note: This chapter has more flirting and suggestive themes in it. Not anything close to M though. I don't write M. Also, I got a couple reviews about how um… to put it nicely: crappy this story is and how it doesn't make any sense. Did you read the summary at top properly? "Various one shots" - Does this not explain it for some reason? Just because the chapter ended one way doesn't mean the next chapter is going to deal with what happened in the last chapter. I get inspiration from a segment of the lyrics and then I write the chapter. There's a reason stories have summaries. Just saying.**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

We Still Are Made of Greed

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were sitting at a table with Jet and Droy being as annoying as ever. Levy still had not broken the news she was dating Gajeel, unsure of how her teammates would take the news. Levy was trying to a read a book, but she was distracted by Gajeel who was sitting across from her. He was surprisingly quiet as he ate the iron Levy had given him. Levy sunk down into the bench a little further, slipping off her shoe, she stretched out her leg until she found Gajeel's leg. She poked him a couple times before running her foot up and down his shin. Gajeel had frozen across the table. She smirked slightly. He was not looking at her, but she could feel the glare he had on his face. Levy held back her giggles as she tried to stretch a bit further. Suddenly Gajeel set down the chunk and slipped his hand under the table grabbing Levy's ankle. He was looking at her now, a firm "no" set in his expression. Levy merely moved back then pushed at Jet to make him move.

"Levy!" He whined.

"I'm too crowded over here," Levy told him moving out and sitting herself by Gajeel instead.

Jet and Droy stared at her for a moment before going back to trying and get her to go out with them. Levy ignored them and watched Gajeel out of the corner of her eye. Gajeel was watching her as well, a frown on his face. Once Gajeel had gone back to eating she slid her left hand free of the book and onto his thigh. Gajeel froze again. Levy made to move her hand upward, but her wrist was caught by his hand.

"Shrimp," He warned. Jet and Droy had gone silent again, but neither of them noticed.

"Yes?" Levy asked looking up at him with a challenge in her eyes.

"Unless you want me to take you here and now, stop." He growled bending down over her.

"Ever think it might be what I wanted?" Levy shot back, Jet's and Droy's eyes had both widened. Within three seconds Gajeel and Levy were at the door of the guild, Team Shadowgear and the book left at the table.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu whined lying in his hammock while Lucy sat on the floor sorting through the mess.

"What?" She asked not looking up.

"I want to do something, this is boring!"

"You could always help me clean." She suggested and Natsu pulled a face.

"I don't want to clean!"

"Fishing with Happy?"

"Happy is off somewhere else."

"Then just lay there."

"I want to do something with you though!"

"Like what?" Lucy asked finally looking up. Natsu jumped off the hammock and crouched in front of her.

"You can't guess?" He asked lowly pressing his face close to hers.

"N-Natsu," Lucy gasped backing up slightly.

"Lucy," Then Natsu surged forward and pressed his lips to her. He lost himself in the feeling and pressed her back onto the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped when he pulled back for a moment. Natsu ignored her and moved his hands to her waist, pressing his body against hers. He kissed her neck and bit a bit of the flesh. Lucy's hands found their way into his hair and pulled him tighter against her. With a grin Natsu moved his mouth back to hers and after a bit received exactly what he wanted.

* * *

**Note: I honestly don't know how to work Lisanna and Laxus into this one, so they're not here this time. They'll be back next chapter though. Please leave me a review! ~May**

**Songs: _Payphone_ by Maroon 5- Clean version without rap, _Come and Get It_ by Selena Gomez, _Through Time_ by Not Literally**


	12. This is My Kingdom Come

**Note: This chapter is AU one-shot.**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

This is My Kingdom Come

* * *

Three kingdom's for three princes. The first, the Fire Kingdom, ruled by King Igneel and his son Prince Natsu. The second, the Iron Kingdom, King Metallicana at its head with Prince Gajeel at his side. Third, Lightning Kingdom, which was ruled by an old King; King Makarov and his grandson Prince Laxus, his father removed from the line. Somewhere else in the world three girls were being sold off to unknown royalty. These three girls were a collection of varying looks. They all were close friends; the first would be going to the Fire Kingdom. Lucy Heartfilia a busty blond was the first to be sold. The second was a very short blue haired girl; Levy McGarden was sold to the Iron Kingdom. The third and final friend had short white hair and would be going to the Lightning Kingdom; this girl was Lisanna Stauss.

It was a cloudy Wednesday when the girls said a tearful goodbye to each other. There were three different carriages to take them to their destination and they would not be permitted to visit one another again. After several minutes, the coach drivers finally demanded the girls leave and they each stepped into one of the boxes they considered their prison. Lucy left her hand out the window, letting it trail in a goodbye, the other two girls copying the gesture. The coaches traveled for days before arriving at their destinations.

* * *

Lucy was helped down from her coach by the prince himself, he was quite handsome. He had spiky pink hair and dark onyx eyes, with a large grin on his face. Lucy blushed slightly as he brought her up the castle steps to his father. This man was tall with dark red hair and a muscular build. She bowed politely while Natsu aimed a kick at his father as he passed by, pulling Lucy along with him.

"You know what you were sold here for don't you?" Natsu asked as he pushed open the castle doors.

"No, I'm sorry." Lucy told him staring at her shoes.

"Hmm…" She could feel his eyes on her. "Well come on then."

"Where are we going Prince?"

"Call me Natsu, we're going to meet a couple friends of mine, then we'll all explain what you're doing here." Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. Lucy tried to keep up with his fast pace as they walked through a long winding, and creepy passage. They were the first to arrive so Natsu leaned up against a blank wall. Lucy explored the room with her eyes, there was a large table in the center and three entrance points. She tried to see down the other two entrances, but couldn't see very far so she took to admiring her shoes again.

* * *

Levy arrived at a dark kingdom where her light blue dress was extremely out of place. The door was swung open and she stepped towards the entrance. There waiting for her was a tall man wearing black and covered in metal piercings. She winced slightly at how much pain they could've caused him. His red eyes glowered at her slightly as she stepped down. They climbed the steps of the castle to another tall muscular man with black hair as well. He seemed to be a bit kinder though, and Levy warmed up to him a bit more. The prince led her up into the castle, past all the servants who seemed to be hiding their faces from the prince.

"Come on Shrimp, I have somewhere to be." The prince told her.

"Don't call me Shrimp!" Levy snapped without thinking, she was extremely conscious of her height already. She clapped both hands to her mouth in fright, but the prince chuckled down at her.

"I like your spunk shorty." He gave her a wide grin which made his features look extremely handsome, despite the lurking evil behind the smile.

"Don't call me shorty." Levy whispered. "What am I supposed to call you prince?"

They were walking down a dark corridor before the prince finally answered.

"Gajeel."

They walked for a while longer, before light began to flood the corridor. There was a sudden exclamation of surprise and a shout.

"LEVY!" Levy looked into the room, but before she could register anything she was attacked by someone with blond hair.

"Lucy?" Levy asked registering the height and color together.

"Hi!" Lucy pulled back nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"You two are friends?" Natsu asked straightening from the wall and walking to Gajeel's side, their height difference quite obvious.

"Yeah, we've been friends since were little," Levy explained clinging to the blond's arm slightly.

"Just Laxus next," Natsu murmured to Gajeel, the tall man nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lisanna was greeted on the other side of her carriage by a tall man with spiky blond hair, and a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. He was wearing a cloak with sleeves, but it was only draped across his broad shoulders. There was an extremely short man waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome," He told her with a big smile showing nearly all his teeth. The prince rolled his eyes at the behavior of his grandfather and led Lisanna into the beautiful kingdom.

"We're going to meet a couple of friends to explain this situation." The prince told her gruffly, Lisanna nodded in acceptance and followed him.

"Um-" Lisanna tried, not sure what to say to the man in front of her.

"What?" He asked.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Don't call me prince, just call me Laxus."

"Okay." Lisanna replied. They walked for what seemed like ages until they entered into a lit up meeting room.

"Lisanna!" Two voices cried out. She was attacked by a streak of blue and yellow.

"Levy? Lucy?" Lisanna asked surprised.

"Yeah!" They said together again pulling back and smiling at her.

"And they both know Laxus' girl as well." Natsu grumbled watching the three girls hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Lisanna asked.

"The princes were just about to explain, once you and your prince got here." Lucy explained stepping back from the white haired girl.

"Yeah, so if you three ladies will take a seat." Laxus gestured to the table. The girls raised their eyebrows in synchronization. They refused to sit down and finally Natsu picked up on what they were waiting for.

"Oh right!" Natsu jumped up and pulled out a chair for Lucy. She took it with a smile, the other two princes following his example.

"You three girls were sold to our different kingdoms to become our wives." Gajeel stated bluntly.

"Really?" Levy looked up at him, but he couldn't quite find himself to look back into her eyes.

"Yeah, we got to choose the girls and so we all collaborated together and chose you three." Natsu explained leaning forward on the table.

"How… sweet?" Lucy seemed unsure of what to say.

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way." Laxus let out a loud laugh. "We thought you girls might like to get to know us better before you marry us though."

"Likewise," Lisanna muttered under her breath, causing a smile to land on Levy and Lucy's faces.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Natsu asked looking at Lucy.

* * *

**Note: This chapter was so much fun. I was trying to not have an AU one-shots, but I couldn't think of any other way to portray this one, so.. AU! Hope you all liked it. Please leave me a review! ~May**


End file.
